Characters Needed
by GLDx90
Summary: Not a story, but I was hoping you could help me create characters for an upcoming Sugar/Harmony/Rory from the future story. Faberry, Brittana and Klaine. Kids of the following needed: Wemma, Tike, Finn/OC, Samcedes, Pizes, Jesse/OC and Sebofsky. (CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'll be working on a Sugar/Harmony/Rory from the future fic soon. It will be set in their freshman year of high school (age 14-15), a year before they go back in time in my headcanon. What I need you guys to do is create characters for it, and they will be the kids of the following couples:

**Wemma** (Will/Emma)

**Tike** (Tina/Mike)

**Finn/OC**

**Samcedes** (Sam/Mercedes)

**Pizes** (Puck/Lauren, although they're divorced as I don't really ship them)

**Sebofsky** (Sebastian/Dave)

**Jesse/OC**

I can actually imagine Sebofsky happening so that's why it's included. You can choose if they used a surrogate mother or adopted the kid.

For Pizes, you can choose whether the kid lives with Puck or Lauren.

Rules:

1. No more than 2 kids per person.

2. No more than 4 kids per couple.

3. Once I have 20 entries, the competition will be closed.

4. Please don't make all the kids highschoolers, we need older/younger siblings too.

For the record, the story is set in 2031-32.

Form:

**Full Name (including middle names) -**

**Age -**

**Birthday -**

**Gender -**

**Child of Which Couple? -**

**Nicknames -**

**Sexuality -**

**Celebrity Lookalike (if any) -**

**Sebofsky Only: Surrogate or Adopted? -**

**Pizes Only: Living with Puck or Lauren? -**

**Looks:**

**Hair Colour -**

**Eye Colour -**

**Hair Style -**

**Glasses? (yes or no) -**

**Anything Else? -**

**Typical Fashion Sense -**

**Things He/She Likes -**

**Things He/She Dislikes -**

**Club (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline or Warblers (Warblers can only be male)) -**

**Audition Song -**

**Favourite Music Genre(s) -**

**Songs He/She May Sing -**

**Personality -**

Thanks! :D


	2. The New Kids (Thanks Guys!)

OK, that's it guys, entries are closed! Big thanks to everyone who submitted characters, I can't thank you enough. I was actually surprised at the number of Sebofsky kids I got! I've also created a few, these are Samcedes' kids (since I didn't get any for them), one of Finn's, and I accidentally left Artie/OC off of the form so I gave him a kid too. I might create "family portraits" and put them on Tumblr soon. There may be a pregnancy for any of the couples later on in the story, and you'll have a chance to choose the baby's gender and name.

FRESHMAN (14-15) - September 1st 2016 - August 31st 2017

SOPHOMORE (15-16) - September 1st 2015 - August 31st 2016

JUNIOR (16-17) - September 1st 2014 - August 31st 2015

SENIOR (17-18) - September 1st 2013 - August 31st 2014

Here are the couples, their kids, who will be "playing" them and who submitted them. (Note that the Pizes kids are both living with Puck)

**Faberry:**  
**Harmony Lucille Fabray** (born April 30th 2017, Freshman) - Lindsay Pearce

**Brittana:**

**Sugar Maribel Lopez** (born July 21st 2017, Freshman) - Vanessa Lengies

**Klaine:**

**Rory Joseph Anderson** (born September 9th 2016, Freshman) - Damian McGinty

**Finn/OC:**  
**Julien Noah Hudson** (born March 13th 2014, Senior) - Hadley Fraser (created by TheClassof1832)

**Sheila Destiny Hudson** (born March 7th 2016, Sophomore) - N/A (created by emo angel)

**Tike:**

**Camden Michael Chang** (born January 18th 2014, Senior) - Kim Bum (created by .Silence)

**Elizabeth Julia Chang** (born August 19th 2017, Freshman) - Chloe Wang (created by WaffleManiac)

**Cynthia Grace Chang** (born November 10th 2018, 7th Grade) - Charice (created by Gleeker1800)

**Pizes:**

**Gwendolen Puckerman** (born June 3rd 2015, Junior) - Taylor Momsen (created by Phantomask)

**Kara Quinn Puckerman** (born April 9th 2018, 8th Grade) - Jessica Green (created by WaffleManiac)

**Artie/OC: **

**Ashley Marie Abrams** (born February 15th 2014, Senior) - Danielle Panabaker (created by me)

**Samcedes:**

**Leon Samuel Evans** (born 6th December 2013, Senior) - Jesse Williams (created by me)

**Jason Charles Evans** (born - 29th October 2015, Sophomore) - Tyler Ford (created by me)

**Jesse/OC:**

**Cossette St. James** (born April 4th 2015, Junior) - Sierra Boggess (created by TheClassof1832)

**Sebofsky:**

**Avery Loki Karofsky** (born December 24th 2013, Senior) - N/A (created by OMGAKAWTF)

**Morgana Lily Smythe** (born August 12th 2015, Junior) - Georgia Moffet (created by SeddieShortBus)

**Atticus Malcolm Smythe** (born 9th October 2022, 2nd Grade) - Colin Morgan (created by SeddieShortBus)

**Niff:**

**Edward Cameron Sterling **(born February 14th 2017, Freshman) - Cameron Mitchell (created by me)

**Kayleigh Hannah Sterling** (born July 11th 2020, 5th Grade) - Connie Talbot (created by me)


End file.
